The Arena: Ch. 6
Chapter 6: Nova vs Kudos Everyone sat in the bleachers as the next round was preparing to begin. It was crazy how it had already been an entire day since I had been in the ring with Soy. But now I was feeling well rested and relaxed as a peered over the person infront of me. The Arena was a bustling city today. Tall, blue and green, glass skyscrappers towered over the crowd. Bustling cars honked below, but they were so low we couldn't see them. On my side of The Arena there were two tall buildings, taller than all the others. On each building there was a large box like house with a door. This was obviously where Nova and her opponent, Kudos, would be coming out. Nova had told me that she wasn't scared of losing- in fact she was 100% sure she wouldn't even get a scratch on her body. According to her "reasearch", Kudos was a young teen from the streets. When he was a boy, he had murdered his entire family. Apparentley he had a knack for using party tricks and jokes as his weapons... Suddenly the count down began. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!" The doors to the two houses on the buildings burst open. On the right building a blur of red and black came dashing out of the door. The blure jumped off the building onto another, beginning to race in between skyscrappers. Out of the left door sprang Nova. She was dressed in a black leather archers outfit, hood and all. The hood was pulled low over head and a glowing purple dagger hung at her side. A bow was in her left hand. It seemed to be crafted from a weird silver metal. It was also glowing purple. She knocked an arrow and let it zip through the air after the blur, which I guessed was Kudos. The arrow was faster than any bullet I'd ever seen. Kudos flipped around just in the nick-of-time. The arrow wizzed past his face, cutting of a small strand of hair. With a flick of his wrist he sent a full deck of flaming, razor sharp cards flying at Nova. As they came closer, I could tell each card was a joker. It seemed like Nova was done, but faster than a cat, she dodged every single card. They seemed to move as they came closer to her... She knocked another arrow and it flew at Kudos, sticking straight in his arm. He roared and produdced a long red and black, skull topped staff from his black sweat pants. He waved it around his head and pointed it at Nova. At first there was only a small burst of confetti...then a giant rocket sprung out of the skull and rocketed towards Nova. In a strange flash of purple light, the rocket exploded two feet from her face. No shrapnel or fire touched her; it was as if she was invincble. Seeing his chances at victory were slim, Kudos made a run for it. But as he leaped for the next building, Nova fired an arrow. It lodged itself in Kudos's Achilles tendon. A fountain of rich, velvet blood flew down to the street- along with Kudos. He scremed to his death as his body splattered against the hot concrete below. Bones and bloody pieces of Kudos flew everywhere. The crowd flinched, muttereing, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh..." As The Arena's terrain dissapeared before my eyes, I could see that Nova had not moved from that one spot atop the building the entire time.... The Caller and the Librarian came out and began talking to Nova. Nova nodded a few times and then walked out with the Librarian. The Caller turned to us- the crowd- and smiled. "Thus ends the first week of The Arena!" she shouted. "The contestants will take a break and rest through the weekend. The games will begin again on Monday with the fight of Torrin vs Blanca!" The crowd cheered and some turned around to looke at me, giving me encourgaing smiles and thumbs up. All I did was sink down into my seat as the thought of another fight clouded my mind... Next Chapter: Chapter 7: The Library Infinite Category:The Arena Category:Chapter Page